


Martian trouble in Victorian times

by Phillipe363



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Gen, Post-Library River Song, River Song Loves the Doctor, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Ending up in Victorian London which was not their original destination The Doctor, River who has been freed from The Library, and Ace have to deal with some Ice Warriors bent on world domination.
Relationships: Ace McShane & River Song, Henry Gordon Jago & George Litefoot, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Ace McShane, The Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 3





	Martian trouble in Victorian times

**Hello readers**

**I wanted to write up something with the 12th Doctor, River, and Ace for a quick little adventure.**

**For canon, it breaks off following series nine, with The Doctor ended up freeing River from the library, so they get their happy ending. And somewhere during this period picked up Ace to so all three are traveling together.**

**On with the show**

* * *

hallway in an old manor during the Victorian Era

The wood underneath her dark colored boots makes creaking noises as River Song runs across them. She’s in grey pants, and a long sleeve white jacket. Her blonde hair is in its usual blonde curl’s waves freely around.

Running near River is Dorothy McShane also known, and much more preferred to be called, Ace in her usual clothes for a black leather jacket with badges, and her nickname written in red on the back with being over a red T-shirt.

Along with black jeans and boots, these days compared to the skirt, with stockings she used to wear years ago. Currently Ace doesn’t look that much older from when originally traveling with The Doctor, given the Cheetah virus she got infected with, now a few centuries ago has slowed Ace’s aging down.

Right now, River and Ace running up a flight of stairs are being chased by Ice Warriors who crash-landed here and decided to conquer the human race in hopes of creating a new Mars. Of course, upon landing in this era The Doctor, Ace and she started helping as soon as the screams for help started River notes. Even ran into two of the Doctor’s old friends of Henry Gordon Jago and George Litefoot.

Mind you River knows she was rather looking forward to the nice relaxing beech on the world of Genesis 5 but has long since gotten used to the TARDIS taking them elsewhere. Anymore doesn’t blame her husband for getting the destination wrong, or well not much.

Currently dodging from laser blasts River turns to Ace holding out her hand as the woman casually passes a can of Nitro Nine over. Both having wide grins on their faces turn to see seven Ice Warriors coming underneath a wooden archway as River and Ace throw their cans spot on for landing on top of the wooden structure. Within minutes they explode sending the wood crashing down onto the green Martins severely injuring the warriors, and killing one of them.

“Ace” Dorothy yells out excitedly. 

“Oh agreed, blowing stuff up never gets old at all. Especially when you’ve been trapped in a computer library for some time it’s rather freeing to be back out for doing this” River says happily.

“Yeah, eventually the Professor just gave up on me not having any explosives, especially since he began to rely on having them around in tight spots. Made sure my bag and these jacket pockets were like the TARDIS so I could really fit more in” Ace says, “Came in handy for topping dictatorships overnight.”

“One thing about sweetie is he always does his big explosions in all his regenerations,” River says.

Ace merely nods while River and Dorothy turn around only to see The Doctor standing there just having come out of a side door.

“Why are you standing around? I set the timer for three minutes before the old Martin ship goes into overload and blows up. Makes me kind of sad since it was a nice ship. Comfy chairs” The Doctor says quickly “Let’s get moving.”

River, Ace and The Doctor take off running down the hallway before Ace makes a quick exit through a wall with a can of nitro nine and they manage to get out of the house before it blows up taking all the reaming Ice Warriors with it.

* * *

Later in London’s streets during nightfall

The Doctor, River, Ace walk alongside Henry Gordon Jago and George Litefoot on a sidewalk with heading into an alleyway. Eventually, the group nears the TARDIS by a dead-end.

“So, the Martians have been dealt with? Good, you read ideas about them but meeting the real things are quite different” Litefoot says.

“Yes, they are true beasts indeed” Jago adds.

“Well, at least you didn’t have them show up to ruin your third honeymoon on Vortis” River quips.

“Your third one?” Ace asks.

“Well, they keep getting interrupted, not like I planned in that way” The Doctor replies.

“You know ever since that dreadful business with Weng-Chiang we have been involved in all sorts of problems. Even met your lizard friend, Madame Vastra, Doctor” Litefoot says.

“Still all the excitement is good for the soul or kill me. Not sure yet” Jago adds happily.

“Probably both, it’s fun running alongside him,” River says grinning.

“You know read an ad in the paper about some guy called Foreman purchasing the lot around that wall. Going to turn it into a junkyard, I’d say Doctor your police box would probably be better concealed in there” Litefoot suggests.

“Huh well isn’t that interesting” The Doctor replies since that’s where thousands of years earlier he met Ian and Barbara who followed his granddaughter. Now is around when it was bought.

“Yes very” Ace adds from her own memories of visiting the place when the whole Hand of Omega business happened.

“Beg your pardon?” Litefoot asks confused.

“Nothing to worry about and well I have the feeling I may take up your idea one day,” The Doctor says smirking “You really never know what can happen in a junkyard. Could find anything.”

“Yeah, funny thing was the papers read the Foreman guy was broke. Until one day just hearing a noise and found couple bags of gold on his doorstep. It’s the strangest thing I tell you” Jago says.

“Well, that’s most interesting” River notes sending an unseen smirk to The Doctor.

“I really think we should be off. After all Queen Victoria is not exactly fond of the professor here” Ace says.

“Not that it has ever stopped him from dropping in all the time. Funny how many regenerations of sweetie here can be running around at once. Or me when I’m traveling along for this Victorian age. Really is something special” River says.

“Yeah came here sometimes myself with him or on my own. Finally, glad on some of those trips with the version I first met professor, you quit wearing that hideous question mark jumper. It just vanished one day; you never did tell me why” Ace notes.

“Ah, that was me. I threw it into a supernova given how ugly the jumper was” River says.

“One of the times I’m actually thankful for you destroying my clothes. Wonder if my other Scottish self still suffered from lingering effects of regeneration trauma” The Doctor replies.

“Well, the same could be said for a lot of outfits you have worn professor,” Ace says.

Looking at her “And you don’t exactly blend in with that bomber jacket filled with badges Dorothy” The Doctor states.

“Yeah but still better than some of your clothing choices Theta Sigma,” Ace says.

“Sometimes I wish you never did learn my academy nickname,” The Doctor replies grumbling.

“Yeah well, your real one is unproduceable except to a select few apparently,” Ace says.

“Let’s just say I had my reasons for not liking my original name just as you don’t like yours’s,” The Doctor says.

“Fair enough” Ace replies.

Looking at his two friends “Well we really must be off. Good meeting up once more” The Doctor says.

“Likewise and look forward to the next time” Jago replies.

“See you on the next time, Jago, Litefoot” River says.

The Doctor snapping his fingers opens one of the doors to the TARDIS as Ace, River and The Doctor walk in. Matter of seconds later the police box wheezes and groans before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this story and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Yeah once I was placing it in the Victorian era, I could not go without putting Jago and Litefoot in the story who I enjoyed from The Talons of Weng-Chiang story.**

**Until next time**


End file.
